Fire Tears
by Carrie's Demise
Summary: When Leo arrived at Ogygia for the second time, he was too late. Can he heal from the grief that tears at his heart? SLASH! Apollo/Leo. Rated M in case I want to do lemons.
1. Flaming Tears

**A/N: I got an idea after I finished the Heroes of Olympus series. If you haven't read Blood of Olympus, don't read! It will be a freaking HUUGE spoiler. For those who HAVE read that book..**

 **Well.**

 **SPOILER ALERT:**

 **You read how Leo 'died'? What would have happened if Leo came back to Ogygia and found Calypso's dead body? What if she had actually been MORTAL instead of Atlas' daughter?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

 _LEO_

All I felt was pain. Total, utter pain. I felt like someone had taken my innards and boiled them. I felt like every single part of my body had been roasted over a hot, _deadly_ fire.

And my harm _hurt._ Ow! Shit!

And then I collided with something soft and sandy.

" _Oww!_ " the very unmanly shriek as I landed right on my burnt skin, right on my face. Ow ow ow ow!

Ugh.

I tried to get to my feet, and when I did, I made this weird noise like I was dying all over again. Trust me that's not a nice experience. I felt around, very nearly slapping the air with my hands.

Okayy..

Why couldn't I see? Shit! I couldn't see! Good Hephaestus I can't- Oh.

I had opened my eyes, and naturally, I felt my face heat up. Now.. where was I?

I glanced around quickly. The.. island? I was on was very beautiful. Almost so beautiful to the point I almost recognized it. I looked towards the gardens, and felt myself blanch when I saw the familiar silvery plant that I _knew_ was Ogygia's signature flower. Shit!

Again?

Heaving a shaky breath, I glanced towards Festus. The golden metal dragon glanced my way with a creak of his jaw. His head whipped to the side, one of his spinning red eyes pinn

ed on me. Then his head cocked, as if asking, _Why aren't you dead?_

I snorted slightly, before glancing down at my burnt red arms.

Then I remembered.. Calypso! Oh Gods Calypso!

I started to run towards the white house she lived in, a kind of dread filling me. The kind of dread that I knew belonged to something. I just couldn't pinpoint it. Was she okay? She wasn't hurt, was she?! She was only an immortal demi-god!(1) Like me! Only with a curse. She could only hurt herself if.. Oh gods, she _wouldn't?!_

I slammed open the white house's door.

"CALYPSO!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth. Where was she? Where was she? Please don't let her be- Oh god no! I spotted her body near the kitchen, laying on the ground. "Calypso!" I yelled, falling to my knees as I came to her body. "Calypso?" Oh gods.. No no no.. Please don't let her be.. Please.. _Please.._

"No!" A dry sob wracked my body. "No!" Fast and furious, tears blurred my vision. No! Gods dammit, _no!_ " _Calypso!_ " her name ripped out of my mouth in an agonized wail. Pure, unadulterated grief filled me, spreading through me. "Nooo!" I picked her body up, numbly watching as a knife slipped from her too white, too gray fingers. Cradling Calypso's body to my chest, I saw tears drip rapidly on her pale, heart-shaped face. Her eyes were closed. Her hair, a lovely caramel color, spilled down my left arm.

I felt numb. Oh so numb. "Calypso, wake up!" I sobbed as I cradled her body. "Please, _please_ wake up!" Why? _Why?!_

Horrible truth completely blanked my mind as I saw the red spot in the center of her chest. Sh-she promised! She _promised!_

"Why?!" I sobbed out loud, it coming out as a keening cry. " _Why?!_ " The only girl I really, truly loved! "Gods dammit!" I fisted my hair out of despair. In my minds eye, I watched numbly as I fell to the ground. Why? She was all... I had.. left!

"Leo.."

I felt a hand on my left shoulder. Flinching at the sharp, horrible pain, I whirled around and spotted the entire council behind me. I felt something inside me break at the sight of them. Artemis was watching from the side, her expression neutral. Her eyes blazed though like the yellowy moon. Apollo, standing beside her, also had an unreadable look on his face. It was Hermes though that made me collapse.

His blue eyes were so full of pain that it tore at my soul. Hephaestus, my father in his all ugly glory, glanced at me neutrally as well.

"W-w- _why?!_ " I suddenly yelled, my body shivering with heavy sobs. Oh gods it _hurt oh why why why?!_ "This is all! Your! Fault!" I felt the words tear from my throat in an accusing scream. "Why couldn't you release her from her prison?! Why?! She was only an immortal demi-god!" I glared at Artemis now, feeling raw fury course through me. This was all their damn faults! "And you!" I stepped towards her angrily, but I felt someone hold me back. "You were the one that blessed her! _You_ were the one that cursed her with this horrible place!"

And suddenly flames were all I could see as I once more lunged for the Moon Goddess. I felt an angry snarl tear from my chest. I could feel flames arcing over my body, arcing into flaming maelstroms of fury. I could feel the fire growing higher, leaping off my body. Then suddenly, in mid lunge and break from someone's arms, a body grabbed my arms and swung me into one of the walls.

"I _hate_ you!" the words ripped from me furiously. "You- you-" Suddenly my mind totally blanked. The gods, including the Big Three, looked slightly afraid. Zeus had an unreadable expression on his face, but everyone else looked ashamed. Except for Apollo and Artemis. They had totally blank faces as well. I felt something shatter in me, crumble and simply just.. go away.

And then my eyes blurred. Embarrassed to be crying in front of my father's relatives, I wiped at my face furiously. A wince swept over my face when I felt pain erupt along my hand and face. I forgot that I was totally burnt. It was like I had gotten majorly sunburnt.

A giggle forced its way out of my chest. Then suddenly I was absolutely hysterical. I was laughing, and I had no idea why I was laughing. Why was I laughing? Why did it sound so.. hollow? Hysterical? Someone wrapped their arms around me and the cackles that erupted from me slowly quieted.

Then I was practically bawling my face off, my face pressed into the person's shoulders. A grief poured from me like nothing else, making me cry harder and my chest hurt terribly. It felt like I was alone again. It felt like I had no one to understand me left. It felt like.. like I was missing something from my soul. An aching loneliness tore through my chest and I could do nothing but cry even more.

"W-w-why?!" I eventually inquired in a hiccuping sort of voice. My face was pressed against that person's shoulder, and all I could see was a black jacket. "W-w-why did sh-she h-have t-t-t-to d-die?!"

No response. Then, "It's gonna be okay, Leo." It was Aphrodite, and her voice was full of pain. "You're going to be okay."

And suddenly, I burst into tears again. Oh gods. Oh gods. It _hurt._ Oh my gods it _hurt._


	2. Bloody Marble

**A/N: Second chapter! Guys, I'm on a roll! I might have FIVE chapters up tonight for this story! FIVE! Woo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO!**

 _LEO_

I felt hollow. Oh gods I felt so empty. So numb.

Aphrodite was hugging me, and I could feel her own tears dripping on top of my head. I took a deep breath, my body quaking. Clutching at Aphrodite tightly, I felt so childish as I murmured, "I want her back." It was then that Aphrodite started to cry. "I _need_ her." I could hear my voice in that childish tone. Why was Aphrodite crying.

"Hey, no crying Aphro." I cracked weakly. "I'm the one supposed to be crying." I gave a weak laugh into the goddess's shoulder and I could only feel her shoulders quaking as she wrapped her body around me.

Then I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again, then I was bawling again. We were both bawling, in fact. This was never going to end. A quiet laugh escaped me at this thought, and soon I was cracking up again. I could see Aphrodite's beautiful face show confusion, but soon she was cracking up too.

"G-gods, we're ridiculous." I let out a shaky breath, wrapping my arms around myself briefly. Then I swore viciously. Shit. I felt like I was on fire actually. Why was I burnt again?

I inhaled deeply, letting it out shakily. I no longer felt the deep rage I had felt when I tried to kill Artemis. Actually, all I felt was emptiness. I felt completely, utterly numb. Heh.

I risked another glance at Calypso, but it felt like my heart was shattering all over again. Gods, I hurt. I felt heavy all over actually. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Wait a minute.

I froze.

I was supposed to be dead.

Why the hell was I alive?

I turned a glare on to the Underworld King, who glanced at me suspiciously. "What?" his bass voice inquired.

"Why. The _HELL_ am I not _dead?!_ " I hissed to him. I felt curiosity and slight anger as I glared at him. "At the moment, I should be a piece of barbecued veal!"

He smiled at me weakly. "Uh. Surprise?"

Urrrrrghh!

Then all of a sudden all of the gods and goddesses formed a circle around me, and everything spun. After a dizzying moment, I found myself in an amazing white room. For a moment, I gaped, before I shut my emotions down.

Calypso.

I felt tears blur my gaze again. Gods. Oh gods. I could feel something restricting my chest, and I took a wheezing sob. Everything around me spun and I wheezed again, sending me into a ridiculous coughing fit. I felt like I was like some kind of puppy with my bark-like coughs. When I glanced down at my fist though, I froze at the sight.

Specks of blood dotted my burnt hand, and after bending over double, I was coughing even _more_ blood. Oh god. I felt like I was dying. For a moment, I had to admit I absolutely freaked the fuck out. I was coughing up blood!

I felt myself collapse and continue to wretch, coughing and choking up blood. Clots of the sticky, copper-smelling liquid spilled over the pure white Olympian marble, making the floor look like some kind of glowing red thing. Then it came to me. This was my _life_ blood. Oh god.

 _APOLLO_

I glanced at my sister as we heard the fire kid start to cough. For a moment, I pushed aside my slight concern as everyone else went to their thrones, but it was when I saw something dark red land on the floor that my gut froze.

Shit.

Godly travel was NOT meant for mortals. Didn't the other gods even remember that?!

Then he was bent over double, and it sounded like he was coughing his lungs up. I swear chunks of blood spewed from his throat as he collapsed to his knees. Pure worry shot through me as I bolted forward.

"Leo!" Oh my god stay with me kid. "Shit!" I caught the kid as he fell forward, hacking up even more blood. Blood came out all over my skin and clothes, but I didn't care. "Stay with me kid!"

Then my insides froze. Calypso's death had only been minutes before Leo's arrival, and Hades' announced it. With Leo coughing up this much blood.. Shit! Holy shit! I didn't think soul mates were real! Shit!

He glanced up at me from puking up his guts on the floor and my innards froze even more. His chocolate brown eyes were pleading, and his head was being matted with blood from it getting on his hands. His face was spattered with bright red liquid. His eyes, once so trusting and humorous, were pleading and absolutely panicked. " _I don't want to die._ " His words made me burst into gear.

Scooping up his body and glowering furiously at the other gods, who were staring at him neutrally except for Aphrodite, I began to work on him. "C'mon kid!" I hissed furiously, pumping much of my godly energy into his limp form. His eyes were dimming, and suddenly Aphrodite stiffened out of the corner of her eye. Watching the beautiful goddess stalk over here furiously, I pumped more energy into him as Aphrodite began to do the same.

I couldn't let him die, goddammit! No don't you dare die, Leo Valdez!

Then suddenly his back arched and a gut-wrenching scream of agony tore through his throat. I stiffened in surprise. Only three gods could make Leo an Olympian himself. I glanced up in mid-godly-power-transfer, staring in shock when I saw my father's bright blue eyes staring down at the boy in fierce determination.

Leo's agonized, pain-filled screams filled the silent air. When the doors to the throne room opened, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the rest of the seven. This shouldn't be even painful!

When he let out a final, muffled whimper, I slumped over in relief. Thank Chaos he survived the transfer. I was panting slightly from exertion, as were Aphrodite and Father. It took a bit out of us to transfer power into a demi-god to turn him into one of the Olympians.

Picking up the passed out, newly transformed God, I met each of the other Seven's eyes. I made sure I looked disapproving as I cradled Leo like he was a delicate child. Then I turned a furious glare on to Hephaestus, who was gazing at Leo in a way that made me let out a growl of fury at him.

It was time to start the reward ceremony.


	3. Golden Eyes

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not putting up the other three last night, but after putting up the second chapter, I was ridiculously tired. However, I will put up three more chapters today, including this one!**

 **I love the reviews so far, and 2! Gosh dang! I'm excited for this story!**

 **I'm starting another PJO story soon, but 50 years into the future. I want your opinion (it's going to be from the point of view of OCs) on it and I want** ** _you guys_** **to submit your own OCs. You can put** ** _however much detail_** **you want into your bios. Just send them to me by PM. Use your own bios! I want to see how creative you guys will be! Your characters might all be used, but I will go through them carefully to make sure that they are well-rounded individuals. I will also be painstakingly careful by choosing my character's two best friends. Those who don't have a well-rounded individual, I will ask you to modify it to the point until I say it will be used. Of course, you can request to be a certain role in the story. It doesn't mean that I will use them for that. If I feel your character would suit a certain role better, your character might be used for that.**

 **Tally ho! Tally ho, my friends!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PJO or HoO**

 _APOLLO_

I forced my face into a neutral mask as I studied the rest of the Seven, including Nico and Reyna. As well as that blasted satyr, Gleeson Hedge. His wife, Mellie, was standing next to him and cooing over her son, who was bleating happily in her arms. I could feel my lips twitch upwards automatically as I heard her say, "Who's a pretty baby, Chuck? Who's my handsome boy?"

Hedge was looking at his son fondly, idly swinging his new bat around with a content look on his face.

Moving my eyes from them, I glanced down at the burnt boy in my arms with a soft frown. He looked like he was mightily uncomfortable, as well as in pain. I could heal his burns.. right? Focusing my godly energy to heal him, I forced much more of it than I used earlier to heal him. As I did so, the burns on his skin slowly receded, until he looked completely normal and relaxed.

A soft sigh escaped Leo, and I observed the Latino boy's face carefully. He was deep in REM sleep; I could see his eyelids moving. His tan skin practically glowed with the edition of him becoming a god. I highly suspected Olympian, with how much power Aphrodite, Zeus and I used to make him one. It usually required at least one of the gods to make a demi-god immortal. His curly, dark brown hair shone with hints of red in it.

I also highly suspected the Fates would choose their champion today. It had gone for a long time without the Fates choosing a champion. While I had my Oracle, and despite me being in massive trouble with my father, the Fates didn't have anyone to bestow their prowess upon.

It could be any of the seven. Or maybe even Reyna. Or Nico. Or even that bloody goat. Heh.

My father cleared his throat, and I snapped my head up. He was looking directly at me with a neutral expression.

"We should get to more dire matters, first." The king's voice rang out through the hall. "Apollo, your punishment has been decreed by the fates."

 _APOLLO._ Three old, women's voices echoed throughout the hall. _YOU HAVE INTERFERED WITH THE LIVES OF THE MORTAL BECAUSE OF YOUR LOVE FOR MUSIC._

I winced slightly. I couldn't help myself at the sight of the Valdezinator though. And the way Leo played it.. it seemed kind of familiar, though beautiful.

 _WE CANNOT BLAME YOU FOR THAT. HOWEVER, YOU HAVE BEEN PROVEN IRRESPONSIBLE._

At this, my twin sister looked smug. Her gloating, beautiful features made my blood boil, but Leo rolled over in my arms. His soft breath puffed over my arm, and I froze. One of his hands clutched childishly at my shirt.

 _WE HAVE NOTICED YOUR FONDNESS FOR THE ONE CALLED LEO VALDEZ. HE WILL BE AN EXCELLENT CONSORT FOR YOU, YOUNG SUN GOD. CONSORT OF THE SUN. CONSORT OF THE PROPHET. HE WILL BEAR YOUR CHILDREN AND HE WILL BE OUR CHAMPION. NO MORE WILL YOU SIRE ANY DEMI-GODS._

I felt myself blanch. No more demi-gods?! Shit. Double shit, since the Fates are fond of him.

 _Leo Valdez , pou échoun vretheí antáxia tou megálou dórou tha aponeímoun epáno sas . Eíste o ólethros tis Gaías , wielder tis Fotiás , kai i moíra tou paidioú. Emeís tóra tha ekféroun gnómi os theó tou Olýmpou, tis Fotiás , Ifaísteia , to Sky , kalosýni kai tapeinótita . Cheiristeíte to Prosopikó tis Fotiás kalá , tous néous o Theós , kai boreí na eíste to méllon ólon ton athóon paidión . Étsi Mote na eínai , étsi Mote na eínai , étsi Mote na eínai ! (1)_

Leo's eyes fluttered open, revealing eyes of molten gold. He looked confused, and his unintelligible mutters made me choke back laughter. The younger god glanced up at me curiously, but then his face blushed slightly golden. I watched in amusement as he scrambled off of my lap and fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap. There was muffled laughter all around as he jumped back up and hid behind my throne.

Maybe not siring anymore demigods would be worth it...

The rest of the award ceremony went slightly different. Though the rest of the seven, plus Nico and Reyna had been granted god-hood, there were no extras. To sum it all up, they were only minor gods since only one god could sponsor one of them. Eight of us in total (except for me and Zeus) had sponsored them. As predicted, Athena sponsored her daughter, but instead of Poseidon sponsoring Percy, Dionsysus did. It was pretty shocking to us since Dionysus had _never_ sponsored a potential god before.

Hedge had gotten to be a Lord of the Wild with Grover, while Mellie had gotten to be a Lady of the Sky, one of Zeus's devoted eternal servants.

All the while, Leo had slowly come out with a closed off expression. My heart leaped slightly at the sight of his heart-shaped face, but it broke when I saw the barely visible trail of golden tears leaking from his eyes. I didn't mind having a consort, but when it came to Leo, I would push every other choice aside and declare he was mine. Even if the Fates hadn't decreed it so, I would have taken him to be mine. And mine alone.

I felt extremely awkward when I moved to embrace the younger god, but when he practically shoved his face into my chest and clung onto me tightly, the awkwardness disappeared and I began to murmur to Leo soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay," I murmured in his ear, and he shivered slightly. "I'm here for you."

"Don't leave me," Leo mumbled in my chest, and his tears were beginning to leak through my toga. "Please."

My heart broke again, and I hugged him tighter. "I won't." After awhile (which was probably about an hour), Leo tilted his head upward, staring at me with bright golden eyes.

"I was awake during the naming ceremony." he said quietly. He looked slightly awkward. "..What does being a consort entail?"

I felt myself blush slightly. "Er, the consort ceremony hasn't begun yet, but I suspect it will be sometime within the next year." I replied just as softly. "They want us to get to know each other better."

Leo glanced down without response. After a few minutes, he began to speak. "I won't forget Calypso, y'know."

I smiled sadly at him, instinctively holding him tighter to me. "I know," I murmured in his ear as he pressed his face tightly against my chest and began to quietly cry. "I know."

 **A/N:**

 **(1): Leo Valdez, you have been found worthy of the great gift we shall bestow upon you. You are the Bane of Gaia, Wielder of Fire, and Fate's Child. We now pronounce you as the Olympian God of Fire, Volcanoes, the Sky, Kindness, and Humility. Wield the Staff of Fire well, young God, and may you be the future of all innocent children. So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be!**


End file.
